UC-9
(unfolded) |barrel= |weight= |justweight= |height= |magazine=Uzi detachable box magazine |cycle=690-895 RPM |range= |usedby= |velocity= }}The UC-9 (U'nder '''C'over '9'mm) also known as the '''DEB M21 (D'''avid '''E. B'oatman '''M'odel '''21), is an American folding submachine gun. History The weapon was first designed in the 1980s by American Utah Connor. Utah Connor demonstrated his first UC-9 prototype at a Las Vegas Soldier of Fortune show. Tim Bixler watched the demonstration and introduced himself to Utah Connor, wanting to work together and produce the UC-9. Bixler contacted his friend David Boatman, a licensed Class Two firearm manufacturer. The three agreed to produce more of the guns at Boatman's weapon shop. These weapons were named DEB M21s. Nine M21s were made (not including the original UC-9 prototype) before the Hughes Amendment came into effect in 1986, ending the manufacture. Every M21 is coated with a layer of self-lubricating Teflone paint. Two M21s are in black, while the rest are in red, dark blue, tan, yellow, green, brown, and light blue. The red M21 is Bixler's personal gun, and the light blue gun showed up in RoboCop 2, used by the character Hob. Design The basic weapon is a folding 9mm submachine gun. The M21 uses a modified Uzi bolt, and fires from unmodified Uzi magazines. When folded up, the magazine well is folded up beneath the receiver, and both the receiver and the magazine are covered by the hollow stock folded over them. The M21 can carry a 32-round magazine while folded up; in this state, the magazine is removed from the barrel and the bolt, making the weapon effectively unloaded and safe to carry. When unfolding, the user has to unfold the stock and lock it to the open position, then grab the folded up pistol grip magazine well and pull it downward and lock it into place. After cocking the gun with the cocking handle, the gun will be ready to fire. To fold the submachine gun again after unfolding the weapon, the bolt needs to be released first, which is done with the trigger (meaning that the magazine and the chambered round must be removed first for safety). It is recommended that the shooter should hold the cocking handle rearward, release the bolt, then ease forward. After reinserting the magazine, the latch that holds the stock open is to be released, and the stock and magazine well can now be folded together. The DEB M21 improves on the UC-9 prototype with improvements such as flush-fitting and non-protruding pins, a more durable latching system, and an improved barrel retaining block. The cocking handle of the weapon is located on the bottom the forward receiver, which also acts as a finger guard. The weapon fires in full auto only. The M21 can attach additional accessories to further disguise itself when folded up, such as a nonfunctional cosmetic antenna that makes the folded up item resemble a small radio. The carrying handle (containing a set of M16-like iron sights) is detachable, and can be replaced with an AR-18 optical sight. Variants Utah Connor had manufactured about 100 receivers, most of them were never completed into full guns. Following Connor's death, Michael Shyne of M6 Management Corporation bought all the remaining receivers and made them into a new version of the UC-9. See also *ARES FMG *PP-90 *Magpul FMG-9 References *Stealth & Folding Subguns *The UC-9: SMG Hidden in Plain Sight (Alternate) *The Amazing Folding Machine Gun Part 2 *Owner's Manual – UC Machine Gun External Links *RoboCop II Folding Submachine Gun - The Next Generation *http://www.fullautoclassics.com/m6_ucunfold.html *https://youtu.be/rxkgKwp_Qi8 Category:Submachine guns Category:Prototypes